Geharha
Gehara (ゲハラ, Gehara) is a hairy monster and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Gehara is a unruly beast who really likes his long hair and acts like your typical savage monster only he has other ways of attacking cities, such as using his hair and deadly smell for combat. He also really likes old monster movies. History Debut: FlamingoMask and the Units Gehara made his first appearance when he was spotted at sea and swam all the way to Yokohama. Once he finally reached his destination after a lengthy amount of time, he then began to wreak havoc at Yokohama. He smashed several buildings and scared off many civilians. At first it seemed that there was nobody to stop Gehara up until FlamingoMask, Cotton and Ayame showed up to combat the beast. Gehara turned around and then spotted the three; getting into battle position. FlamingoMask, Cotton and Ayame then flew up to combat Gehara, FlamingoMask changing into giant size and walking towards Gehara. FlamingoMask punched at Gehara's face and then fired a light beam against him, which Gehara retaliated by slashing his fists against FlamingoMask. Ayame and Cotton helped FlamingoMask however, with Ayame firing her energy arrows against Gehara, creating some explosions around Gehara. Cotton then flew up and bashed her energy baton against Gehara's face. FlamingoMask leaped back and punched and kicked against Gehara some more. Gehara fought back by blasting out a smokescreen breath from his mouth against the three, causing the three to be lost in the smog cloud; only for Gehara then to ambush the three, flicking at Cotton and Ayame with his tail, sending the two robots flying aways. Gehara then bashed at FlamingoMask, before then flinging him down to the ground. Gehara then wrapped his hair tendrils at FlamingoMask, reeling him closer to himself, however Ayame then flew back up and launched her energy arrows at Gehara's hair tendrils, freeing FlamingoMask, followed up by Ayame then firing some energy arrows at Gehara's face. As Gehara staggered back, this allowed Cotton and Ayame to combat him some more. FlamingoMask then got back up and took out his Wrecking Flail, wailing it one Gehara. FlamingoMask then finished off Gehara by then leaping up and performing his Flamingo Kick against him, sending Gehara flying into the seas, creating a big splash. Defeated, Gehara then later swam far aways. Raiga Raids Again Geharha reappeared months later when he attacked Raiga and wrapped his hair tendrils around her, then releasing out noxious gas. However he didn't get far on his attack, as then Raiga beat him around and then threw him against a few buildings. Upon Devilzilla's arrival, Geharha then retreated. Abilities * Noxious Gas: Gehara can release a poisonous gas from his long strands of hair. * Hair: Gehara can use his long hair to capture his prey or cushion any impact from his enemies. * Hair Tendrils: When enraged, Gehara will shoot out tendrils made up of his long hair to strangle against his foes. * Hair Pulse: Geharha can release hair from its body, similar to Godzilla's nuclear pulse but with hair. * Smokescreen: Gehara can shoot out a thick, black-colored smoke from his mouth. Trivia * Amusingly enough, the origin of his name comes from the word "bald". * Gehara of course comes from the short film "Gehara the Dark and Long-Haired Monster". Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Kaiju Category:Reptilian Kaiju Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Average Intelligence Category:Minor Villains Category:Mutants Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)